


Forgiveness

by charcoalie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Brothers, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcoalie/pseuds/charcoalie
Summary: Thor has to go back in time with Scott Lang and Tony Stark to reverse the effects of the Snap. They arrive in 2012, just after the Battle of New York.  The God of Thunder needs to say goodbye to his brother the right way.





	Forgiveness

Thor looked around. It was bright, sunny, the ruins of a city around him. He gripped Stormbreaker tightly, then turned to the Ant-Man. “Lang? What is the plan?”

Scott Lang had no plan. And he said so. “Uh… just look around. I'm sure something will come to us,” he beamed. Thor sighed loudly. He realized where they were. New York. Midgard. And the ruins… was this… the Battle of New York? Was Loki here? Or was this after they had left? 

Stark was with them, and he looked weary, tired, afraid. Thor felt his eyes on him, and he turned his gaze to meet the billionaire’s. “This is 2012,” Tony said quietly, shifting his eyes to look at the rubble. The sound of screams could still be heard in the distance, and Thor frowned. The Asgardian bolted for the tower.

Stark Tower was a wreck. Glass was broken, metal was dented. He swung Stormbreaker, similar to the way he would have done with Mjolnir, and launched himself up to the loading bay.

He walked into the living area, the weird offset from the kitchen, where they had found Loki all those years ago, dazed and broken and clearly not themself. And there they were. The deity was on the ground, still in the hole in the floor that Hulk had made. Their hair stuck up everywhere, and it almost made Thor smile to remember Loki’s clean, washed hair aboard the Statesman. He thought about how much younger Loki seemed, so much more emotional, and he suddenly wondered what kind of torture the cell on Asgard had put them through. They had always been rather social, even if they hated to admit it.

Thor went to Loki, kneeling next to them as he furrowed his brow. He didn't know how long he had. Loki stared up at him, then shakily lifted themself up. 

“Ah, hello, Brother. Come to rub in your victory?” they sneered before taking in his appearance. Their eyes widened, and maybe they realized that nothing was as it seemed. The older brother reached for Loki and pulled them in for a hug. It was a firm hug, yet a gentle one. Loki protested, giving him sharp, biting words. “What are you doing, you stupid oaf? Get off me!” They reached for a knife, but Thor grabbed their wrist.

“Loki…” Thor began, his voice hushed and pained. Loki heard the pain, and stopped struggling. “I'm sorry…” He sounded so genuine, so hurt that they couldn't help but listen. “What for?” The thunder god pulled away, tears in the mismatched eyes that Loki made note of. “For being a… bad brother. For hurting you. For letting you down.” He looked so sad, so hurt, as the memories flooded back to him. The tears streamed from his eyes, and Thor, for the first time, wasn't afraid to cry freely. He hadn't properly mourned his sibling, so those repressed feelings had built up, only to spill out. Loki looked at him, sympathy in their eyes. If Thor had only apologized, he wouldn't have forgiven him, yet here he was, sobbing like a child. How could they possibly refuse him? He hadn't cried like that in… Odin knows how long. 

“What has gotten into you?” Loki asked gently. They could no longer feel any malice. “It's… a long story. I am from the future. And I failed you. I'm so terribly sorry. I love you, Loki.” Thor’s breath was ragged, heavy. He blamed himself for everything, for Heimdall’s death, for Loki’s. If only he had been more prepared. If only he hadn't been so weak. He felt more than guilt, more than regret. It consumed his every thought. His people were dead. His family was dead. His friends were dead. Because of him.

Loki stared at him as though he were crazy. “The future? Is that why your eye looks like that? And your hair?” they inquired incredulously. Thor nodded and started to wipe away his tears. “You blubbering buffoon, what happened?”

“Your… Thanos. He attacked. But we're going to stop him. I just… I needed you to know how sorry I am,” Thor insisted, starting to get up. Loki put a hand on his arm, stopping him. 

“Thor.” 

They looked up at him and pulled themself to their feet, dazed green eyes starting to clear. Thor looked down at them, remembering their childhood, remembering all the times they had fought, all the times they had betrayed him, all the times Loki had chosen him. Because they were family. They were siblings, whether they wanted it or not, so they had to be there for each other in the end. The god of thunder gave him a small, watery smile.

“I forgive you,” Loki said. 

Tears welled in his eyes again and he pulled Loki to him in a real hug. The mischief deity had never felt such… acceptance. And if this Thor was from the future, he remembered their lineage, and he cared for them regardless. Maybe they had been looking at this wrong. Maybe Odin wasn't their father, sure, but maybe Thor was their brother. This was their only bonding moment, but then he had to leave. “I have to go, Loki. But you are my sibling. No matter what,” he promised. Loki sat back in the hole, watching him leave as conflicted feelings ran through him. 

Then the Avengers were there. The one of that time. Loki stared at the younger Thor, with the tragic blond hair and his hammer. They wondered how long it would take for Thor to accept them, and then they decided that it didn't matter.

Loki would forgive him regardless.


End file.
